This invention relates to devices for extracting power from wave energy and more particularly, but not exclusively, wave energy from sea waves.
In one known device for utilising wave energy invented by Yoshio Masuda and described in British patent specification No. 1,014,196, a working gas in a chamber is caused to flow through a turbine positioned above the chamber by the oscillation of a column of water in the chamber, the chamber being defined by a buoy device. Such devices have so far been used for applications requiring relatively low power outputs and the present invention is more particularly concerned with applications for deriving relatively larger amounts of power from wave energy.